villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Mrs. Mott
Mrs. Mott (known by her fake deceiving name Peyton Flanders) is the main antagonist in the 1992 psychological thriller movie The Hand That Rocks the Cradle. She is a vengeful widow posing as a live-in nanny. She is portrayed by Rebecca De Mornay, who also played Natalie Koffin from Mother's Day. Biography After losing her obstetrician husband, money, home, and baby and undergoing an emergency hysterectomy, Mott learns about Claire Bartel, the woman who filed a complaint about being sexually molested by her husband, which had driven him to suicide. As a result, Mrs. Mott plots revenge on Claire. With that, she poses as a nanny, under the pseudonym of "Peyton Flanders", and is soon hired by the Bartel family. She breast feeds their baby son Joey, talks Claire's daughter Emma into keeping secrets from her mother, and hits on Claire's husband Michael, all in her attempts to ruin Claire's life. Mrs. Mott later convinces Claire that Michael might be having an affair with his ex-partner, Marlene Craven, and sets them up to look like they are meeting with each other in secret. Later on, Solomon, a fence builder and friend of the family, accidentally spots Mott breastfeeding Claire's baby while she's out, to which Mott aggressively insults him and tells him to keep his mouth shut. Knowing he could be a liability, she later has Solomon fired after planting Emma's underwear in his tool wagon. Meanwhile, Marlene discovers the same wind chimes on the Motts' house, does research on Dr. Mott and notices a photograph of him next to "Peyton." She then goes to the library and while on a microfiche, discovers from a newspaper article that "Peyton" is really Dr. Mott's Widow. Marlene rushes to Claire's home to warn her about Mott, but Mrs. Mott is there and Marlene reveals she's aware of who she really is. Realizing that Marlene can expose her true identity, Mrs. Mott lures her into Claire's greenhouse. As Marlene enters, she is killed by falling glass which had been rigged by Mott earlier in order to kill Claire. Mrs. Mott then empties all of Claire's inhalers, as Claire is heavily asthmatic; when Claire finds Marlene's body, she almost dies after suffering an asthma attack. Claire catches on to the truth of "Peyton's" true identity and returns home to confront her, punching her in the face before firing her; Mrs. Mott says that she and Michael were having an affair, but Michael rebukes it. When Mrs. Mott recalls that he told her there was only one woman for him, Michael replies that he meant Claire. Mott leaves peacefully, but returns to the house that night to take Emma and Joey for herself, and kill Claire and Michael. She knocks Michael out with a shovel and attempts to beat Claire to death, but Solomon arrives to rescue the kids from Mott's clutches. Mrs. Mott attacks him but is then confronted by Claire, and they engage in a fight. Claire fakes another asthma attack in order to appear weakened, and while Mott is distracted by Solomon, she quickly pushes Mott through the attic window. Mott crashes down onto the lower rooftop before landing on the garden fence, impaling and killing her. Gallery Peyton Flanders.png|Mrs. Mott learns she has lost her husband, her home and her money. Peyton Flanders 2.png|Mrs. Mott swearing vengeance on Claire Bartel, the woman who drove her perverted husband to kill himself. Peyton Flanders 3.png|Mrs. Mott, posing as a babysitter under the alias Peyton Flanders, meeting Claire's family. Peyton Flanders 4.png|Mrs. Mott breastfeeding Joey without Claire knowledge. Peyton Flanders 5.png|Mrs. Mott threatening a school bully after he tormented Emma. Peyton Flanders 6.png|Mrs. Mott telling Claire that her husband was "murdered", and that his "killer" was never brought to justice. Screenshot_2019-01-28-21-58-54-1.png|Mrs. Mott Destroying Michael's office proposal. Peyton Flanders 7.png|Mrs. Mott meeting Claire's husband Michael at his work. Peyton Flanders 8.png|Mrs. Mott threatening the family's friend Solomon after he catches her breastfeeding. Screenshot_2019-01-28-22-05-32-1.png|Mrs. Mott making Claire think that Michael is with Marlene. Screenshot_2019-01-28-22-10-07-1.png|Mrs. Mott setting a deadly trap for Claire. Peyton Flanders 10.png|Mrs. Mott being confronted by Michael's ex-partner Marlene Craven, after discovering her true identity. Screenshot_2019-01-28-22-14-31-1.png|Mrs. Mott contemplating the death of Marlene. Screenshot_2019-01-28-22-16-18-1.png|Mrs. Mott emptying all of Claire's inhalers. Peyton Flanders 11.png|Mrs. Mott attempting to seduce Michael while Claire is in hospital. Peyton Flanders 12.png|Mrs. Mott is fired by Claire after she too discovers her identity. Peyton Flanders 13.png|Mrs. Mott taunting Claire after returning to her home. Peyton Flanders 14.png|Mrs. Mott fighting with Claire. Peyton's death.png|Mrs. Mott is killed after falling out of a window and landing on a fence. Trivia *The title of the movie comes from William Ross Wallace's poem with the words "The hand that rocks the cradle is the hand that rules the world". Navigation Category:Female Category:Vengeful Category:Psychopath Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Movie Villains Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Tragic Category:Mentally Ill Category:Mastermind Category:Trickster Category:Incriminators Category:Envious Category:Fighters Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Charismatic Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Wrathful Category:Traitor Category:Mutilators Category:Insecure Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Spouses Category:Mongers Category:Sophisticated Category:Deceased Category:Obsessed Category:Extravagant Category:Homicidal Category:Burglars Category:Sadists Category:Archenemy Category:Egotist